Return of the Vampires
by Atem-Lover4eva
Summary: 2013 Halloween fic. Sequel to October 31st. After the town was attacked, survivors had fled in fear for their lives. This year the vampires are back. But they are up to no good once again. But this time things end a little differently. This time, Yugi's involved.


**So, I wanted to make a Halloween story for 2013. And a review from someone, (sorry, he/she was listed as Anonymous) to make a sequel. So I though, 'hmm, that is an awesome idea!' So, here it is! October 31st, Return of the Vampires. And yes, I know it's late. But what can I do, I'm a lazy person! xD But, I'm also uploading this EXACTLY a year ago. The same day I posted the last one... Coincidence? Nah, I planned it all! ;D ... So I wasn't lazy. Just waiting! **

**Ps: Seven years into the future here. The vampires doesn't age because, you know, they're dead. But little Yugi is thirteen to fourteen years old now. :D**

* * *

Return of the Vampires

Red eyes stared at the ruined town from deep within the forest. Dust had covered everything, the town deserted. Dry blood that wasn't removed exactly seven years ago had turned dark and stained the concrete floors. Doors were hanging off their hinges, windows smashed as broken walls remained broken.

"It's been a year since that day." Atem spoke, eyes not turning away from the ruined town.

Kaiba looked at the turned back of his comrade, blue eyes shining. "Yes. No one remained, those who did had fled." He informed.

Red eyes closed and turned away, his heavy, buckled boots making not a single sound as he stepped through the dirt and stood under the soft moonlight. "Where's Bakura?" He asked, looking for the green eyed young man.

A shrug was all he received from Kaiba. "He said he had something important to do."

"And what could that be?" Atem questioned, sitting down on a log that had been placed there.

"I'm not sure. But he should be back soon." Kaiba said, fixing his long, black trench coat, buckles and chains looped through the back of it, and simply left hanging at his side.

Atem licked his lips, running his tongue along his fangs. A rustle made the two teens look up, watching as the white haired vampire made his way over to them, brushing dust from his jacket and hair.

Atem immediately stood up. "And where have you been?" He asked, crossing his arms as Bakura stopped infront of him, his brown eyes switching to bright green then back to brown. Atem's eyes widened. "You've been out feeding, haven't you?" He growled.

Bakura glared at the instant accusation. "It was not planned. I simply went to find a decent place with a good amount of people to feed tonight. I just happened to get seen and so I had to deal with the issue."

Kaiba rose an eyebrow, stepping up to the two. "You got seen? That's so unlike you." He stated.

"I was just distracted-"

"By what?" Atem asked, cutting Bakura off.

Bakura scowled. "I'm getting to it!" He yelled, a bit angry that the young King had a habit of cutting people off from their sentence. He continued. "I saw that child."

"What child?" They asked in unison.

"The child, seven years ago. The one we used as bait for this village," he said, nodding towards the village. "I saw him. He didn't see me though."

"Are you sure it was him?" Atem asked, eyes widening as he tried to confirm what he just heard.

Bakura nodded. "It was. I would know since I was the one who took him." He said, snarling as he said the last few words.

They were silent for a while until Atem spoke up again. "Didn't he die that day?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, remember the children and the elderly were spared." Atem nodded his head as he recalled that small detail. "But it doesn't matter. Why are you getting so worked up over the child? He can't really do anything?" Kaiba continues.

Bakura and Atem said nothing. Kaiba walked back to the rock against the large tree, sitting upon it with one leg up against his chest and the other left hanging on the side. "Where is that place you found Bakura?" He called.

Atem had walked back to his log, Bakura shoving his hands in his pockets. "Not far from here. More north. It's slightly bigger and is under no rule by other vampires."

A grin. "Should we toy with them again?" Atem questioned outloud, bouncing little balls of dark magic between his palms.

Kaiba chuckled. "You just love to play with your food, don't you?"

"Gather everyone and feast? Always." Atem replied. They grinned at eachother before standing, then speeding off into the darkness, disappearing amongst the trees.

* * *

Yugi walked along the path of the town towards the game shop where he lived with his Grandpa. His purple eyes slightly dazed, his mind focused on that sinking feeling in his stomach.

Seven years ago, vampires had haunted his village and killed everyone, including his parents. Yugi was spared because he was young, but he was kidnapped by one. Green eyes and white hair, a scar on his face.

Yugi shook his head, trying to rid his head of the image of the stunning yet dangerous vampire. His Grandpa took him in after that day and he never stepped foot into the dead village again. The fountain haunted him. People had removed the fountain after a few days, but a picture of it can easily be found online.

Today when he had been out, his heart had sped up, sensing a familiar presence near him, looking at him. Desperately he had looked around for the source, but found nothing.

"Grandpa! I'm home." He called, stepping into the shop and going up the stairs.

"Yugi, did you get all the groceries?" Grandpa asked from the kitchen.

Yugi nodded, handing his grandfather the shopping bag. "Yeah."

Grandpa had stopped and looked at his grandson. "Something the matter?" He asked.

Yugi shook his head. "No, nothing."

Grandpa crossed his arms. "Doesn't look like nothing to me." He rose an eyebrow.

Yugi sighed. "I just have a bad feeling..."

Grandpa sighed. "Yes, Halloween is tonight. Who knows where those bloodsuckers are going to strike next."

Yugi nodded. "They're coming here." He said.

Grandpa's eyes widened. "How do you know that?" He asked softly, slowly pushing Yugi towards the sofa.

"I think one of them was here. I felt the eyes looking at me." He replied, rubbing his arms from the cold.

Grandpa sighed. "Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure it's nothing."

Yugi nodded. "I hope so too."

"Are you going out tonight with friends?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I don't think I can. I'm too, worried." He admitted, sighing again.

Grandpa looked at Yugi, worry for the young boy in his head. "Alright."

Yugi watched as his Grandpa left to the kitchen, no doubt starting to make dinner and get candy for the kids that would be knocking doors soon. Ever since that night, Yugi had stopped going out for Trick or Treating. He just couldn't bear to remember that night.

He got up from the couch and stood at the window, looking at the setting sun, a full moon out, it's glow shining down on the road and houses. Yugi shivered. Things were way too calm to be perfect. Something's not right.

* * *

Atem walked upon the street of the small town called Domino. It reminded him so much of that night. And all the other nights. The children playing dress up with their guardians not too far behind their little ones.

Kaiba and Bakura had split up. They always did that now. Makes it easier to get as much victims. Halloween was their night. No one would recognise them since they blended in with the costumes. And there are lots of people out so it makes it easier to get their snack.

He spotted a woman outside her house, just in the backyard. He grinned.

Perfect.

Walking up to the woman, she barely had turned around to question his presence before a scream was heard as Atem sunk his teeth into her neck. She fell silent, her body falling to the grass with a thump, eyes wide open in shock. Atem licked the blood from his fangs, his eyes glowing a bit brighter as he sneered at the dead body before turning and walking off.

He had walked a bit more before he saw Kaiba walking out from in an alley way, wiping blood off his hands and licking the blood from his cheek. Their eyes met, Kaiba's eyes bright blue as it glowed. Both of them then found Bakura, who was stealthily sealing off the town, stopping people from getting in, and out.

Atem grinned as he watched Bakura walk to the middle of the huge crowd that has gathered in the middle where the clock tower stood at the centre of the town. He quickly grabbed a random person from between the crowd, bearing his fangs to the young man before plunging them into his neck, a scream erupting from the man before the body dropped to the floor. Bakura licked his fangs, looking at the people who screamed and ran away in fear.

Bakura laughed.

"He sure knows how to make a scene." Kaiba commented.

Atem nodded. "Well how else are we supposed to let these people know that they are on our menu." He said, before taking off, Kaiba right behind him, both bearing their fangs menacingly.

* * *

Yugi shot up from his desk in his room as he heard shrieks and shouts from outside. Heart pounding against his chest, eyes wide, he ran to the window peeking out as he saw people running about.

Slowly he looked up and saw people falling to the ground.

"Vampires." Yugi said unknowingly as he looked. His eyes widened as he recognized one. The same one that kidnapped his so long ago.

His heart caught in his throat, he gasped as he stepped backwards before running downstairs to find his Grandpa.

"Grandpa!" He yelled frantically, running from room to room looking for him. He stopped when he spotted a note on the table. Shakily he picked it up.

_Yugi, you forgot to get milk. How else am I to make dinner? You were studying so I didn't want to bother you. I'm just going to the store to get some. Be back soon. -Grandpa_

Yugi crumpled the note in his hand, his heart pounding even louder as he looked out the window, screams echoing around him just like that night so long ago. He couldn't even start to wonder what could have happened to his Grandpa. And knowing that these were those same vampires, they won't spare the town at all. And his Grandpa wasn't that old too. So he'll definitely get killed.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Yugi made his decision. Running he pulled on his shoes and his jacket, pulling the door open and running to the grocery store. He just hoped he got there in time and that the vampires still followed their rule of not feasting on kids.

People were still running about and Yugi mentally yelled at himself for not thinking this through. He could see the white haired vampire who was grabbing and dropping bodies one by one. The streets were filled with bodies, eyes wide and lifeless, still in shock. Children were screaming as the vampires dropped their parents dead body infront of them, and Yugi winced, knowing how it felt.

He then gave a little smile, seeing the grocery store right infront of him, but his heart sunk as he saw screams and dead bodies inside through the window, a vampire who he noticed quite well. The one that looked like him. His eyes widened, tears in them as the thought of his Grandpa came to his mind. He was about to rush in before a hand stopped him.

"I wouldn't go in there child. Go away, before you really do get hurt."

Yugi froze, the voice easily remembered as well. Turning around he looked up at the blue eyed vampire who was glaring down on him. Yugi trembled. "Wh-what are you going to do to me?"

The vampire looked at him levelly. "Nothing. Just leave."

Yugi looked back through the window, his eyes growing big as saucers as he saw his grandpa, cornered with other people, the red eyes vampire advancing on them.

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, trying to go to him but the blue eyed vampire held him back.

"Kid, leave! Before I really get angry." He threatened, turning Yugi around.

"No! My grandpa! Don't let him kill him!" Yugi cried. "I already lost my parents because of you and now I won't lose him, let me go!" Yugi yelled, and pulled away from the vampire who's eyes widened in shock.

Yugi ran in, going straight towards his grandfather. "Grandpa!" Yugi screamed, watching the vampire life his grandpa by the collar. The vampire stopped at the shout, eyes narrowing at the intrusion. "Stop! Please don't hurt him!" Yugi cried, tears down his face as he walked up to the wide eyed vampire.

"Atem!"

Atem looked up, raising an eyebrow at the voice Kaiba. "What?!" Atem growled out.

"It's the kid."

Atem rose a brow, but understood what and who Kaiba was talking about.

"Please don't kill him." Yugi begged once again.

Atem sneered. "And what makes you think you can stop me?"

Yugi sniffed, controlling his sobs. "I'll do anything you ask. Just leave him alone." He pleaded.

Atem was thoughtful for a moment, looking at Yugi then at his grandpa.

"No Yugi! Just leave! Run away before they hurt you!" His grandpa called, wincing as Atem tightened his grip.

"Anything?" Atem asked.

Yugi gulped. "Anything, just, please!"

"Atem, what do you think your doing?" Kaiba hissed.

Atem glared at him before turning to Yugi. "Fine, I will." Yugi sighed in relief, but looked up again as the vampire continued. "But, I shall drink your blood instead."

Kaiba's eyes widened. "You can't do that! It's against our code! No children!"

Yugi dropped to the floor in defeat. "Alright." _It's either him, or me. _Yugi repeated in his head.

Atem grinned at Kaiba smugly before releasing his hold on Yugi's Grandpa, then turning to Yugi himself.

"The town is dead." Bakura said, walking in but stopped at the scene infront of him.

"Atem it's against the code!" Kaiba yelled again, Bakura piecing together what was going on.

Atem rolled his eyes. "There's nothing against turning him." Atem stated, picking Yugi up and holding his head back to reveal his neck, feeling the child tremble in his hold, eyes closed.

"Yugi! No!" Grandpa yelled again and Atem hissed at him. Giving one look back towards Bakura and Kaiba, Atem sunk his teeth into the young boys neck. After a few seconds he pulled back, watching the body convulse before falling to the ground.

"Yugi!" His Grandpa called, rushing to the boys side as the vampires stepped back.

"What have you done?!" Bakura hissed at him.

Atem shrugged. "He made a deal. Besides, we needed more recruits if we plan on having a big enough group."

"You can't just go around turning random people." Kaiba scolded.

"I just knew that he's perfect. I can sense something within him." Atem said back, watching as the man try to awake Yugi.

They all watched as Yugi awoke, groaning as he bent over. Atem walked up and pushed the man away, picking Yugi up gently by his arm. "Don't worry, the after effects will wear off soon." Atem said, rubbing the childs back. Yugi's purple eyes simply glowed brightly, his Grandpa gasping in shock, seeing the glowing eyes and his grandson's trance-like state.

"Leave, now." Atem ordered. "He's ours now."

"You demons!" Grandpa yelled, looking at the three of them. "You'll pay for this!"

Atem chuckled. "We'll see." And with that, he picked Yugi up bridal style and sped off. Kaiba and Bakura gave a pitied look at the frantic and shocked man before speeding off as well, disappearing into the night.

* * *

**And that's the end! And, as you all probably figured out by now, this story is gonna have it's sequels every Halloween now. Seems like a good story, huh? :D Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please! **


End file.
